


Eloquent Fury

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Yes, you think you've won,Blinded by what you have done,But I swear, you'll fall.





	Eloquent Fury

**Author's Note:**

> More poetry because I couldn't finish the fic I was working on, yay! 
> 
> I tried to do a sonnet. Emphasis on the tried. Google was not kind to me, not completely explaining it the way I wanted it to, so I went with visuals and I'm fairly sure I've figured it out. Goes to show how much I paid attention during my Shakespeare class last year.
> 
> See my clever little haiku summary? Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. 
> 
> It's two in the morning and I get up in four hours, so I really hope I remember writing this in the morning.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is STILL that goddamn cricket.

In life, I’ve made a great many mistakes,

Yes, I have loved, I have killed, I have lost.

But the sins I’ve committed, my heart breaks;

He paid with his life, an ungodly cost.

 

My damn tainted blood, that’s what is to blame,

Or it’s me, my specially made body.

All I know’s that he’s who the Devil maimed,

And now He stands, so smug, so haughty.

 

Yet the Fallen calls for me to agree,

_‘He was meaningless, a coward, a dog!’_

Lucifer, you’re a fool if you can’t see,

My angel, you’ve killed, now I’m in a fog.

 

You see, he was gold, light, he was my love,

I’ll kill you, then I’ll join him up above.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an attempt at a sonnet that hopefully turned out as well as possible. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
